Finding Love
by GreenFan96
Summary: In Breaking Dawn there was a battle and Jacob, Renesmee, Quil, Claire, Collin, Seth, Embry, and Brady all fled when the battle started. 5 years later the rest of the pack imprints and a month later they leave. Why did they leave? Why come back 10 years later. What are the girls like now? Rated T for violence and language
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or Vampire Academy. Stephenie Meyer and Richelle Mead does. :)

**Prolouge**

My name is Renesmee, I'm 16, and I'm a half vampire. 10 years ago, my imprint and his pack left my friends and I. Now I go to St. Vlad's Academy where any supernatural being can go. Life sucks but what sucks more is that I'm in love with my mentor, Dimitri Belikov, who is 10 years older then me and the alpha of the pack here at St. Vlad's. There is also a new group of boys here that strangely resembles my old imprint's pack.

Life couldn't be any better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Academy nor their characters, they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and Richelle Mead. I only own Meagan, Sabrina, Laniya, and Talia.**

* * *

"Hey Renesmee, aren't you late for training with Guardian Belikov?" I turned to see my best friend/bond mate, Claire, running to catch up to me.

"Yeah, I was busy listening to some gossip about the new group of boys who showed up this morning." All the girls and I talked about them earlier during lunch. Some of them looked so much like the pack.

Jacob, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, Seth, Claire and I fled when the battle started against the Volturi. After three days and no word from the others we figured the worst. I don' t remember much of them though. Five years later, we came upon four homeless girls, they had ran away from their abusive foster parents. Meagan, Laniya, Sabrina, and Talia were the same age as Claire and I. They started living with us because the rest of the pack imprinted on them; Meagan and Embry, Collin and Laniya, Seth and Talia, and Brady and Sabrina. It was all going well or so we thought because a month later they leave. No, they didn't disappear. They packed their things and left six six-year old girls to fend for themselves. Luckily, we had awesome neighbors who took us in. They took care of a lot of local orpans because they couldn't have any kids, Ibrahim and Ambrose, are a gay couple.

That was ten years ago. Why would thay come back now and with a group a vampires?

"So, do you think it's them?" Claire asked as she walked with me to the Gym.

"I do. I had a class with Embry." Meagan said as she joined us. I stop walking and gave her a hug. It's been very hard to cope with abandonment,still is, and for them to just show up again after ten years is opening up old wounds.

"Laniya, Sabrina, and Talia said they were going to meet us at the Gym." Claire said.

"Okay." I said as I walked through the Gym doors.

"Your late," said a voice laced with a russian accent. I turned to the side to see Dimitri standing against the wall by the door. " It's alright. You have the rest of the week off. You really don't need to train anymore and I heard about their return." Dimitri said with remorseful eyes.

Dimitri Belikov is my twenty-six year old mentor and has been since junior high. During the sixth grade Claire and I were in a car accident with our older brother. I had died but Claire, who was a spirit user, brought me back to life. Every since I became shadow-kissed, strigoi has made it their life goal to take me. (Pun intended) Since I'm shadow-kissed, I can conceive with any supernatural being. So I asked Headmistress Kirova if someone could teach me how to defend myself. They assigned Dimitri to teach me. **(A/N:I'm not going to describe how everyone looks because **_**everyone **_**knows what Dimitri looks like.) **Since I turned fifteen, Dimitri and I have been dating. I know what your thinking; He's ten years older than me and that he's a pedophile, but we're all supernatural beings, it doesn't matter who you date. Only Headmistress Kirovo, all the guardians, and our close friends and family knows.

"Thank you Dimitri, I'll meet you at your house later on." I said as I pecked him on the lips and then he left. I turned to leave but was shocked when I turned to see Jacob.

"Hey Renesmee, long time, no see." he said.

Really. I started to walk off but stopped because I thought I deserved an explanation.

"Tell me why you left." I said.

" I left because I thought your parents might still be alive and they are." he said.

Did he think I would run into his arms and say evedrything was alright and forgive him because he found my parents who I barely know and didn't try to find me.

"Jacob, you left us, little six year olds, by themselves and you expect us to forgive you all? Seriously? I'm sorry but we have all moved on. Maybe we could be friends some day but it's not going to be soon." I said as I turned to leave.

"Okay, but your family really wants to meet you." he said.

"Okay." I said. I wasn't mad at my family and they did what they thought was best at the time.

"They can come over to our house. It's next door to where we used to live." I said.

"Okay." he said as he walked away.

* * *

**I will take any kind of review, good or bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait guys. Hope ya'll like this chapter.

"So, tell me why ya'll abandoned a bunch of little girls?" You can always count on Mom to be straight foward.

"We went to look for her parents. I caught their scent and decided to follow it and the guys followed," Jaco said as he ate some food.

"That doesn't explain the reason why you left them alone," Dad quipped.

"Alice left a sign saying to leave them. She'll have to explain the rest," Jacob said.

"Every one of you guys aren't meant to be together even though you all imprinted. You would've ruined your imprints life," Alice explained.

The look on Jacob's face was priceless. "I don't understand," he said.

"An imprint bond doesn't have to be that of a lover. The wolf can be a brother or friend and that's what I want Jacob to be - after I forgive him. I can't speak for the others. As for the Cullens, I know now that Edward and Bella are my parents and I want to get to know them," I said.

"We agree with what Ness said about the imprint bond," Claire said after looking around at the other girls.

After that the dinner went smoothly. A few weeks after the dinner I got to know my parents and their family but I still stay with Mom and Dad not Edward and Bella. Jacob and I are some what friends and he is dating a girl from school named Lissa. As for Dimitri and I, we're engaged and no one disaproves of our relationship. Life couldn't be better.

That's it guys. Thanks for reading.


End file.
